


Sound of Engines - Timestamp - Grace's POV

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, M/M, a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: How Grace sees the relationship between her father and Steve. This is companion piece to my Sound of Engines 'verse. You really do have to read that in order to understand anything here. But it's a good read, I promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one. I know what I was going for but I don't know that I achieved it. This is my first post-NaNo fanfic.  
> When in doubt, blame Albert.

It’s kind of familiar but kind of not when I first woke up. I wasn’t sure where I was but I knew I was safe because I could smell my Danno and my Daddy SEAL. I know it sounds silly but it’s true; they both smell the same. Danno used to just smell like oil and leather but then, once Daddy SEAL started coming over more, Danno picked up the smell of pineapple. I don’t really know what Daddy used to smell like before but I know what he smells like now and that’s all that matters. I opened my eye a little bit to see where I was and I saw Danno asleep in front of me with one arm over my shoulder and the other one up over his head. He was making those grunt noises that are almost snores but not really (at least that’s what he tells me. I think they really are snores and he just doesn’t want anyone to know he sounds like a foghorn). Then I noticed that something warm was behind me and there was another arm over my waist and a hand resting on Danno’s belly. I was confused for a minute until I realized it was Daddy’s arm (I recognized the tattoo on his knuckles). 

I can’t really remember when I started thinking of him as Daddy but it’s been a while. I remember the first morning I met him, he just looked like he needed a hug and was awkward about being at our house. And I knew that sometimes, when I’m somewhere new, a hug from my Danno always makes me feel better. And then, after that he was just always with us. I’d wake up, come downstairs and it would be the three of us drinking coffee in the kitchen while we ate breakfast. Most of the time, we were together for dinner too, either at his house or ours. It was about 2 weeks before he gave me a bedroom of my own at his house so I could be comfortable and have pajamas (which I kinda was disappointed in because I liked sleeping in his shirts. They were super soft and huge on me) and clothes to change into if it was a school night. I think maybe that was when I started thinking of him like a Dad. He was like my Danno, always making sure that I had my homework done and had everything I needed for school. 

And that day he took us to go ride dirtbikes was so much fun! I know Danno was nervous but Daddy made him go anyway and he ended up having fun too. Uncle Mamo told me that he was glad we’d found his Stevie and that any time I wanted, I could come back and bring Stevie to visit old Mamo. When we were eating lunch, it was funny to see Danno getting all red faced when we started talking about the kind of bike I wanted when I was old enough to ride (It’s totally gonna be like Daddy’s bike but don’t tell Danno, ok? I don’t wanna hurt his feelings). And then, when I told Danno about what was happening at school and Daddy took us to the pineapple fields and we raced up and down the rows, he made a really bad day so much better. And it was easier for me to tell them what was going on at school and to ask if I could change schools. 

He talked to me the next day when he took me surfing (and I didn’t mean to laugh as loud as I did when he bought it on a little wave but I mean, it was practically a BABY wave and he went over his board like he’d never surfed before). It was easier to talk to him than it was to Danno and I could tell him that what happened had been going on for a few days but I didn’t wanna say anything because I knew how hard they were working on fixing the clubhouse. He made me promise that I would never hide something like that from them again and that if anyone ever makes me feel bad like that again, I’m always in the right to defend myself or find an adult I trust. (He also told me that if anyone ever lays their hands on me, I’m always in the right to “put them on their ass” but I’m not supposed to tell Danno he told me that til I’m older … “preferably college while I’m far far away from wherever Danno is at the moment, ok Grace Face?”). We talked a little bit about what he and Danno do and he promised me that he would never hide anything from me if I asked, unless it really wasn’t OK for me to know and that he would always tell Danno whatever we talked about. I think he knew that I’m smarter than I think Danno gives me credit for sometimes but wants me to know there are things I shouldn’t know. I told him about the night I saw Danno beating a man up in our house back in Jersey and he told me that I did the right thing in listening to Danno. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed and kissed my forehead. Then he told me about this neat school they were going to bring me to that was for local kids. I pointed out that I’m a haole and he got this suspicious little grin and told me I shouldn’t worry about it so much. 

Thing is, I’ve kinda known Danno and Daddy have been boyfriends for a while. I know my Danno and I know how touchy-feely he is and I’ve never seen him touch ANYONE so much as he touches Daddy SEAL. And sometimes I catch them looking at each other when the other one isn’t paying attention and they get this look on their faces like they do in movies Danno complains I like to watch, like The Notebook. And the night we went riding dirtbikes, I went downstairs to get a drink of water and I saw my Danno kissing my Daddy. So later, when Daddy was telling Danno about the school not turning away kids of kama’aina, I think I caught on quicker than Danno did. It was funny to watch the expression on his face; sometimes I think he thinks Daddy is gonna do something really crazy. And the school was REALLY neat! And it turns out that Billy Hanamoa and a couple other kids from the club go there too so I’m not alone with being a biker’s kid. It was hard at first, especially getting caught up on the Hawaiian language classes but Daddy sat with me every night and helped me. And I saw the way Danno looked at Daddy and I think they love each other.

But now I’m laying here in bed between my Danno and my Daddy and I’m trying to remember going to bed last night but it’s all fuzzy in my head. I feel like I’m forgetting something important and the longer I try to remember, the more I shift around I guess because I feel Daddy tighten his arm around my waist and he’s whispering in my ear.

“It’s alright, ali’i. You’re safe now, Daddy’s got you. You’re safe and you always will be and I promise I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again. I love you, Grace. You’re alright.”

It hits me right then. I remember last night and I remember how much my arm hurt after I was crawling on the floor. I remember hearing Daddy shout and I just fell out of my chair and crawled under the table just before all the windows blew in and bullets started hitting the walls. I remember that all I could think of was to find them because wherever my Daddy or my Danno were, I would be safe. And I was because they took care of me. They put me in the room that nothing could get in to and they even brought Mrs. Kelly to help take care of all the glass in my arm. Danno and Steve both had that look on their faces; the one that sometimes Danno wears when Kono comes to babysit me. I could hear things I’m sure I wasn’t supposed to hear and then Mrs. Kelly gave me a pill and a sip of water and that’s the last thing I remember. I guess I must have made more noise because all of a sudden Danno and Daddy are both awake and touching my face, feeling for a fever or my arm to look at the bandages. Danno wraps me in his arms and I feel Daddy get out of bed but I don’t want him to leave so I reach out to grab his shirt. 

“Noooo. Stay Daddy, please? Just for a minute, ok?”

Immediately I feel him behind me and they are hugging around me, caging me in and keeping me safe. 

“Are you hurt, Monkey? Does something hurt on you?”

“No Danno. I think I just … I forgot about last night until just now. Well, my arm is sore but it doesn’t hurt. Mrs. Kelly took really good care of me. But I think I just need hugs right now, is that ok?”

“You never have to ask if it’s OK, Grace Face. You give the best hugs but maybe Danno and I can come in a close second?”, Daddy laughs a little and kisses my head.

I nod and snuggle in between them, safe.

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up again, I feel Daddy trying to sneak out of bed. I roll over and whisper, “Are you going running Daddy?”

He nods and comes back to the bed, putting his finger over his lips.

“Don’t wake Danno up. I’ll be back in an hour or so, I promise.”

“Danno’s already awake, you Elephant.”

I giggle when Danno’s grumbly voice comes from behind me. Daddy grins wide.

“Can I come with you Daddy?”

“You want to come running with me? Wouldn’t you rather stay in bed and sleep a little more?”

I shake my head. “I like running with you. I mean, unless you’d rather go by yourself because I can’t run as fast?”

“Take her with you Steven. Trust me when I tell you there is no way you can win this argument without the puppy eyes coming out. You run, I’ll make breakfast for you when you get back.”

I smile and lean over to kiss Danno before jumping out of bed to go get ready to run with Daddy.

I could get used to this.


End file.
